A new student, an old friend
by arkenstone2003
Summary: Evangeline just transferred to Hogwarts from Beaxbatons Academy and hopes to spend time with a certain 'someone', but gets her heart broken by him. So she leans into another. First fanfic. Rated M for future chapters. OW/OC and DM/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own only Evie and the plot.**

**Enjoy and review please.**

**Arken**

* * *

**Chapter One: Evie and Ollie**

"Mum, please. I think I can get through the barriers by me self," said a very agitated girl pushing a trolley at King's Cross train station in London.

"Evangeline Rose," said her mother, Jasmine.

"Angel, don't talk to your mother that way," said her father, Luke.

"Yes, sir. It's just I'm not goin' away for the first time. I am a third year now, Da. I don't think Mum should be this clingy towards me. Last year I went to school in France. I'm closer this year, Mum," Evangeline said.

"Let's get through the barrier, dear. It's almost eleven. She'll miss her train."

"Alright," said Jasmine.

"Angel, you first."

"Yes, sir."

Evangeline walked towards the wall between platforms 9 and 10. As she neared it she sped up. As soon as she made it through her parents were right behind her. They rushed her to the train and on to it.

"You make sure to write us as soon as you get settled, young lady," said Jasmine, giving Evangeline one last hug and kiss.

"I will, Mum. Ye already know what House I'm in. I'll be fine," said Evangeline, getting on the train and waving to her parents. "Bye, Mum. Bye, Da." She blew them a kiss as the train pulled out of the station.

She began looking for a compartment to sit in. She passed a lot of full ones and came upon one that only had four people in it. One of those four was an adult.

"Is there room for one more?" she asked, standing at the door.

"Yes, please come and sit," said a boy with black hair and glasses.

"Thanks. Everywhere else seems ta be full."

"That's usually a common problem," said another boy with bright red hair and freckles.

"I'm Evangeline, by the way. Evangeline MacTiernan. Most people call me Evie though," she said, hoisting her truck onto the overhead rack. After finishing, she held her hand out to both boys and the girl who all shook her hand gladly.

"I'm Harry and this is Ron," the black-haired boy said.

"I'm Hermione," said the girl.

"Nice ta meet ye."

"Are you a first year?"

"No, I transferred from Beauxbatons Academy."

"Interesting. I didn't know you could transfer. How will you know what house you're to be in? Surely they don't expect you to be sorted with the first-years."

"I've already been sorted. Me grandda an' Professor Dumbledore are old friends. They went ta school tagether."

"Really, what House are you in?" asked Ron.

"Gryffindor. What House are ye all in?"

"We're in Gryffindor as well," said Harry.

As it was, Harry was the Boy-Who-Lived. Everyone in France talked of him, but Evie never thought she would be going to school with him. Ron, however, was the second youngest in a household of seven children. Hermione was the smart one of the group. Evie thought she belonged in Ravenclaw to begin with.

"Well, if it isn't Potter, Weasley, and Granger. Trying to make new friends?" said a very rude boy with platinum blonde, slicked back hair.

"Shove it, Malfoy," said Harry.

"You might want to get away from these loser. Come and sit with me, you look like you belong in Slytherin."

"Sorry, but I am where I belong. An' don't worry, Draco, ye will too afore ye're done with school." Evie smiled at him and turned back to Harry. Malfoy stared at her for a minute before walking away, confused.

"How did you know his name?" Ron asked. "No one said his first name."

"Oh, yeah…well. Me Da is a school governor so I know the Malfoy's only have a son."­­

They arrived at Hogwarts and got to the feast. Everyone at the Gryffindor table was wondering who Evie was and Harry, Ron, and Hermione gladly introduced her to everyone.

Evie followed them to the Gryffindor dormitories.

"Just to warn you, Evie, the boys like to copy and need help with their schoolwork quite a bit," Hermione said up in the girl's dormitories as they readied themselves for bed.

"That's alright. After goin' ta school with all girls, helpin' the boys with their schoolwork will be nothin'," Evie said, pulling her robe on.

"Where are you from, Evie?" asked Lavender, sitting on her bed cross-legged.

"Me mum is from Ireland an' me da is from Scotland. We'd moved ever so often between the two. So I'm from both, ye could say."

"So have you every had a boyfriend?"

"Well, yeah. O' course I have. He actually goes here."

"How did you meet him then?" asked Parvati, sitting next to Lavender.

"He lives in the village I live in while in Scotland. We'd spend time tagether during the summer holiday an' if we both came home for Christmas an' Easter."

"How long were you together?"

"On an' off since he started school. He's a seventh year."

"Does he know you're here this year?"

"Not yet. I want ta surprise him. He'll love the fact that I'm here now."

"You know… I'm sure he's in the Common Room right now. Most seventh years are especially on the first night back to school."

"Really? Ye think?"

"Yeah, let's go down and visit with everyone," said Lavender, standing and walking to the door. "Come on girls."

"But we're in our pajamas!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yer's is the only one that looks like pajamas, Hermione." Evie took off her robe and grabbed one of her hoodies, then kicked of her slippers. She grabbed a pair of socks and her Converse™ and put them on while the other girls did the same.

"I'm sure Ron and Harry are still down there as well," said Parvati, looking at Hermione.

"All right. Give me a moment," said Hermione, grabbing some semi-deceit clothes and going into the bathroom to change.

She came out, put her nightgown on the bed and the four girls went down to the Common Room, where many people still were.

Hermione saw Harry and Ron and started walking in their direction, while Evie, Lavender, and Parvati looked around the room.

"Evie, who is he? You never told us," said Lavender.

"Oh, yeah. He's…" Evie stopped speaking for a moment. She saw him. He looked better than she remembered. She felt her heartbeat quicken. _Why does he have such an effect on me?_

"Evie? Are you alright?" asked Parvati, shaking Evie out of her trance.

"Oh, I'm fine," Evie said, lowering her eyes and blushing. She took a deep breathe and began walking towards him. Lavender and Parvati followed.

"Hi, Fred. Hi, George," said Parvati, waving to them.

"Hi, Parvati," said the twins in unison.

"Are you new?" asked Fred, looking at Evie.

"Yeah, never seen you before," said George.

"Yeah, I'm new. I transferred from Beauxbaton Academy. Lavender and Parvati wanted me ta meet ye. An' I saw Oliver an' thought I'd say hi," answered Evie.

Oliver looked up when he hear his name from a familiar voice. _It's not possible._ He looked shocked the see her.

"Angie?" he said, softly.

"'Ello, Oliver," Evie said with a smile. Oliver was only one she allowed to call her Angie. It was his name for her.

"How is this possible?"

"Mum an' Da talked ta Grandda who talked ta Dumbledore an' here I am. Mum an' Da wanted me closer ta home this year, so I was transferred from France ta here."

Oliver stood and walked over to Evie, walking slowly as if to make sure she didn't disappear. He reached out for her and she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"I've missed you," whispered Oliver, as he held Evie tightly.

"I've missed ye."

Oliver released her, but kept his arm around her shoulder. He pulled her down next to him as he sat. He kept his arm around her shoulders. It was as if he thought if he weren't touching her then she wouldn't really be there.

"Oliver, she's real. You don't have to squeeze the life out of her shoulders," Fred said. George nodded in agreement. Oliver just looked at them.

"I haven't seen her in almost a year. Leave me be or you'll be up at three am for practice."

"Like that is so much earlier," said George, rolling his eyes. "Just leave him be, Fred. Like he wants." George winks at Fred and pushes Lavender away from Oliver and Evie as Fred does the same with Parvati.

"Why didn't you write to me telling me you would be here this year?"

"I wanted ta surprise ye, which I did. An' I didn't want ye ta make a big deal about it. Ye have a habit of lettin' everyone know certain things about yerself an' the ones around ye."

"Oh, well I guess I can understand why you didn't tell me then."

"Like I said, I wanted ta surprise ye. That's all."

"It doesn't matter now. I know you're here," Oliver said, giving Evie a kiss on the corner of her mouth. Evie just looked at him. "What?"

"What kind of a kiss was that, Ollie? Ye've always given me better ones when we see each other." Evie stuck her bottom lip out a bit in a pout.

"You want a better kiss? With all these people around?"

"I only see ye, love."

Oliver smiled and leaned in to capture her lips. _She sure knows how to get her way with me. _Oliver thought as they kissed.

**

* * *

**

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Next Morning**

"Evie, wake up. You're going to be late breakfast," Hermione said, shaking Evie awake. "EVIE!!"

"Ye needed scream at me, Hermione. I'm awake," Evie said, uncovering her head.

"Nice hair, Eves," Lavender said. She eyed the moving blankets on Evie's bed.

"Okay, I'm up so can I get some privacy, please?"

"Who's under there with you Evie?" asked Parvati. Her twin nodded along with Lavender. Hermione saw how her blankets stopped moving.

"None of yer business. Can ye leave me ta me privacy?" Evie said, closing her curtains and falling back on the bed.

"Come on, let's go to breakfast. Hermione she's up, let's go."

"Okay."

Evie heard footsteps and the door open and close.

"That was close," said Oliver as he came out of the covers. "You think they would have heard us last night." He smiled and Evie could do nothing but smile back.

"It was far too close." Evie flipped the covers and dressing in her uniform. "Where are yer clothes, Ollie?"

He looked outside the curtain and on the floor. "Under the bed."

"Thank Merlin. Yer gonna have ta wait for me ta leave first then come back and tell ye when the coast is clear."

"This is going to be an interesting school year."

"This isnae gonna happen again. I didnae need McGonagall telling me parents an' they put me back at school in France. I want ta be here with ye this year."

"I guess you're right, but this usually happens when we're together," said Oliver, smiling, as he got dressed.

"What was with you this morning, Eves?" asked Lavender in Divination Class in the North Tower.

"Nothing, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. I just need ta get use ta the bed. I'm sorry," Evie said, looking up from her book. No one could find out about last night. Not until she knew whom she could trust.

"Please come and get a cup of tea and return to your seats," said Professor Trelawney in her dream-like state of talking.

Everyone slowly dragged themselves out of their seats, and then returned with full teacups. As Evie reached for a teacup, her hand was grabbed by Trelawney.

"You...you have the sight. It is strong in you, your aura screams it at me," she said, peering through her thick lens.

Evie eased her hand from her grip. "I am quite aware of it. I'm a MacTiernan."

Trelawney just looked at Evie. Her family was very well thought of and all the females in the family were blessed/cursed with the gift of sight. Most had actual visions not just prophecies. Evie was such a female in her family who had visions. They came in her dreams. Most were pleasant, but some were sickening. She knew the exact moment Sirius Black escaped Azkaban. No one would listen to her except her family. It was because she was so young. Most Seers didn't get their first vision until they were out of school.

"A MacTiernan in my own class. My word."

"Forgive me, Professor, but the headmaster would like to see Evangeline MacTiernan," said the Head Girl, standing at the door to the classroom.

* * *

**FYI: Evie has an Irish Accent. I didnot misspell words.**

**Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N 1: Thanks to all who've read this. Sorry it took me so long to update, but I had a bad case of writer's block. And I've been really busy. My hubby will be deploying to Afghanistan in little over a month so I've been spending a lot of time with him and I'm kind of sick. **

**Anywho, here's chapter three. I'll try and sqeeze another chapter out within this next week, but I'm not promising anything.**

**A/N 2: I would like to thank the two people who reviewed. **

_**Emy7:**_ Thank you. You brought me out of my writer's block. Yay!! Keep reviewing and I will be able to keep writing. I now dube thee my muse_(please accept the position)._ I could NOT have written this chapter without you.

**_HopelessRomantic44:_** Thanks for being the first to review. I surprised me to say the least.

* * *

**A/N 3: Please read and review. Reviews make me so happy and help me write the next chapters.**

**: arken:**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Dumbledore's Warning**

As Evie walked with the Head Girl, she thought. Thought about last night and how wonderful it felt to be in Oliver's arms again. He was right when he said that it always happened when they were together, but as much as they wanted it to happen, it just couldn't. Not this year. Her mother would flip if she found out her precious little angel wasn't a virgin and hadn't been for quite some time.

_What am I suppose ta do?_ Evie thought. She couldn't let it happen again, but she knew that it would. That's what happened between herself and Oliver. And no matter how much she tried to fight her feeling and hormones Oliver always got his way. Evie could tell him no, but he would just tease her until she said yes.

She loved and hated him for that. He never listened to her. It was like all he wanted from her was the physically part on their relationship. What was she going to do? She had tried and failed countless times to fight him.

"Evangeline, are you alright?" said Professor Dumbledore lightly touching her shoulder, bring Evie out of her trance. She hadn't realized they had made it to the headmaster's office already.

"I'm fine, professor, just lost in me own mind for a second," Evie replied, embarrassed.

"Please, have a seat, Evie." She did so, placing her bag on the floor next to the chair. Dumbledore walked around his desk and sat. "I suppose you're wondering why I have asked you to my office?"

"Actually, I really hadn't thought about it. I have a lot ta get use ta, given that I went ta an all girls' academy 'til now."

"Yes, yes. Quite a adjustment to make, I'm sure. It won't take you long to get back into the habit of a co-ed school."

"No, I suppose it won't." There was a long silence. Too long for Evie's comfort. "Ye were goin' ta tell me why ye asked ta see me, professor?"

"Ah, yes. It has come to my attention that you and Oliver have a relationship. Is this true?"

"Yes. We've been tagether since he started school." Evie was confused. _How could he know this? Unless…_ Evie panicked for a moment, _he couldn't know about last night…could he?_

"I asked you here to inform you that any sexual encounters are frowned upon here at Hogwarts, but we understand that they happen. Especially when hormones rage in all teens. However, we do hope you keep yourself in control around Mr. Wood."

"Of course, Professor," Evie said quietly. She couldn't quite bring herself to look Dumbledore in the eyes. "Am I free ta go then?"

"Just one more thing."

"Yes, Professor?"

"I would like it if you came straight to me if you have any disturbing visions. Professor Trelawney said she would want to know, but I feel it's better this way."

"Of course, Professor."

"Well, it's lunch. I will be seeing you later, Evie."

"Slàn leat," Evie said, grabbing her bag and leaving the office still wondering if Dumbledore knew about last night.

**

* * *

A/N 4: Slàn leat is Gaelic for Goodbye. Given that Evie is Irish and Scottish (meaning she's Celtic, who speaks Gaelic). I will be throwing Gaelic in here when the mood strikes me. I wil always put the translation at the end of the chapter, so don't yell at me for you not understanding what I wrote.**

Enjoy and don't forget to hit that little button and leave me a review.

**:arken:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay so I know I havent updated in awhile but my hubby deployed and I've have a serious case of writer's block ever. I know I say that a lot but I was going through my computer and my plot bunny hit me. I know I started this as a Oliver and Evie story but I'm just not feeling Oliver anymore so I changed the plot. hides Don't hate me. This next chapter is rather good if you ask me. But I am the author so decide for yourself and let me know what you think.**

**Also, I changed Evie's last name to something easier to say. She is now Evangeline MacTiernan. I like her new name much better.**

**Anywho, Enjoy. AND please review. Reviews are my anti-drug. If you don't review how will I survive. Please leave me some love. I would update more if you would review. **

**Arken**

**Chapter Four: Finding the Truth**

"Looks like you survived," said Malfoy, leaning against the wall next to the gargoyle statue.

"What do ye want?" Evie asked, moving her bag from one shoulder to the other and turning to look at Malfoy.

"Just making sure you survived your first trip to see the headmaster."

"Well, I did, but thank ye anyways."

"You know, that Keeper of yours isn't so trustworthy."

"What are ye talkin' about?" Evie asked, a bit confused.

"He has a girlfriends here at school. He's just using you. You're just another tumble between the sheets for him."

"Yer lyin'. Ollie would never do that ta me. He loves me." Evie eyes misted with tears.

"See for yourself. Meet me here after dinner and I'll show you his new girl of the week." With that, Malfoy turned and walked away, leaving Evie to her thoughts.

Evie began walking back to the dormitory when she ran into Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She literally ran into Ron as she was looking down. She slammed into him and fell on her arse, her bag spilling its content on the floor.

"Oof," said Ron, knocking against the wall. Harry kneeled down and began picking Evie's things off the floor as Hermione kneeled by Evie.

"Are you alright, Eves?" she asked, placing a hand on Evie's shoulder. She saw tears running down Evie's face. "What's wrong? Ron didn't knock into you that hard, did he?"

Evie looked up and shook her head 'no' but the tears continued to fall. Hermione pulled her into a hug and whispered, "Do you want to talk about it? Or would you prefer the guys not be here?"

"I'm sorry Evie. I was too busy talking to watch where I was going."

"Tis fine, Ron. I wasn't lookin' ahead, more ta the ground. The fault is mine." Evie smiled at Ron and gave Hermione a 'we'll talk later' look. Hermione stood and Ron helped Evie up.

"I fixed your bag, Evie. I must have ripped when it hit the floor," said Harry, handing Evie her bag.

"Thank ye, Harry." Evie wiped her eyes and looked at her friends. "Where were ye headed?"

"Back to the common room. We're done with classes for today. You missed the majority of Divination. Trelawney was most upset about it." Hermione laughed as Ron told Evie.

"Why would she be upset about Evie missing her class?" Hermione asked.

"I'm a MacTiernan, Hermione. Every female in me family is a Seer." Evie explained.

"The MacTiernan Family is very well known in our world. The majority of the prophecies in the Ministry have been be foretold by them," Ron said quickly. "Surely you must have read about them, Hermione."

"I gave up on Divination, remember. Professor Trelawney is a fake. Everyone knows that."

"Well, don't be surprised I ye hear me moaning in me sleep. Most of me visions come while I sleep. Sometimes I might scream, but didnae wake me for I only get vision once and then they're gone forever. If I am woken I will never know what I was meant ta have seen."

"You might want to tell the others that."

"I will." Evie straighten her clothes and said, "On ta the common room."

"So? What happened, Eves?" Hermione asked as Evie sat on her bed.

"I have a question."

"Well, ask and I might be able to answer it."

"Does Oliver Wood have a girlfriend?"

"He always has a girlfriend. He's quite popular with the ladies, if you ask me. Most the seventh year girls have either dated him, gone on a date with him, slept with him, or want him."

"Oh," Evie said, looking down at the floor so Hermione wouldn't see the tears forming in her eyes. "Thank ye, Hermione. Can ye not tell anyone I asked?"

"Of course, but why were you asking? Don't tell me you like Wood?"

"He means nothin' ta me. I just grew up with him is all."

"He was the guy you were talking about with Lavender and Parvati last night, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, he was in here this mornin' with me." Evie clenched her fists, trying to not let the tears fall. It did not help. They fell anyways and no matter how hard she tried, she could stop them. She felt her heart breaking and she didn't know what to do.

"He didn't tell you?"

Evie just looked up at Hermione and cried harder. _How could he do this ta me? He said he loved me, said I was the only one for him. Why did he lie? I could've handled him telling me he wanted someone else, but to cheat on me. How could I allow myself to fall so deeply in love with him. I knew something was wrong when he refused ta talk ta me last night. All he wanted was sex and I blindly gave it to him._

"What do I do, Hermione?" Evie sobbed, looking at her friend.

"Confront him about it. Soon," Hermione answered, getting some tissue and handing it to Evie. She was heartbroken. Hermione could see it. Evie loved Wood and he broke her heart. He had betrayed her.

Slowly, Evie began to stop crying and, as she dried her eyes, she looked at Hermione.

"Thank ye, Hermione. I don't know what I would have done without ye. Yer a true friend." With that said, Evie gave Hermione a hug and walked into the bathroom to fix her face. _No time like the present,_ she thought as she reapplied her make-up. _I'll meet with Draco tonight after dinner and then it'll be over. My heart will heal, but Oliver—No Wood—would be the one crying. _

She reemerged and saw Hermione waiting for her. "Do I look as if I've been cryin'?"

"No, just a little blushed. You look fine, Eves. No one will ever know you were crying or why."

"Good. Because I plan ta hurt Wood like he hurt me."

"What are you going to do?"

"Ye will see."

Evie and Hermione joined Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

"What took you two so long? You almost missed dinner," asked Harry, as Ron shoved food in his mouth.

"Oh, just some girl talk. We lost track of time," Hermione answered as she began filling her plate. Evie did the same.

"Evie, are you sure I didn't hurt you earlier? You ran up into your dorm rather quickly," Ron asked, between swallows.

"I'm fine, I just really needed ta get something out of me trunk."

"I'll see ye guys back in the common room. I'm goin' take a walk afore goin' ta bed," Evie said, looking at the trio.

"Alright, see you later then," said Hermione, walking away from Evie with the guys.

Evie walked in silence to the designated spot to meet up with Draco. She heard footsteps behind her, then felt a tap on her shoulder. She stopped and turned to see Draco smirking.

"Thought you wouldn't show up."

"Well, I did. I need ta talk ta Wood an' what better way then when he's with another girl." Evie smiled at Draco.

"Well, let's go then," Draco said, walking away from Evie. She had to run to catch up to him. Draco was much taller than her 5'3" by over a foot. She had short, lean legs while his were long. Draco saw her having to run to keep up and slowed his pace so she wouldn't be out of breath. He led her to and empty classroom.

"This room is empty, Draco. Wood's not in here."

"But he will be. Just give it a couple minutes. While we're waiting, might as well find a place to hide. Follow me." Draco didn't give her the opinion of refusing. He just grabbed her hand and dragged her to a closet with him.

"Draco, must we both be in here. Tis a wee bit cramped."

"It's the only place there is to hide in this room. And I'm sorry if it's cramped." Draco said, putting his arms around her. It made the close space between them less cramped and Evie a bit more comfortable.

"Dra—"

"Shh…" Draco interrupted, hearing the couple enter the room.

"Oliver, are you sure we won't get caught?" said a female voice.

"Positive. I come here a lot to study when I don't want to be in my room. I usually stay until the early hours of the morning and no one has ever walked in this room. Relax."

After those first words, all Evie heard was kissing, moaning, and whimpering. Evie knew what was going on. She had thought she had heard enough when Draco tightened his arms around her. It was like he knew that she wanted to storm out of the closet and confront Wood, but he had more for her to hear.

"Oh, Oliver!! It's so big. You're gorgeous," gasped the female.

"Oh, no. You're the gorgeous one, babe. You're tits are so large and firm and you're waist is so tiny. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Evie began to struggle against Draco. She wanted out of this room and out of this position. _I can't believe him._

"Let go of me," Evie whispered as she pulled Draco's head down so her mouth was closer to his ear. Draco just shook his head.

"A little bit longer, little angel," Draco whispered back. His breathe caressing Evie's ear. It gave her goosebumps up and down her body and joining together in her lower stomach.

Evie cleared her head and heard more noises coming from the other side of the closet door. She heard skin smacking skin and tears began falling down her cheeks. She buried her face in Draco's chest and silently sobbed. Couldn't Draco tell that this was killing her? Could he not see that hearing those noises was breaking her heart even more? Did he even care?

Draco felt his shirt being soaked by Evie's tears. He knew her heart was breaking and that made him hold her even tighter. He was not the type to comfort a crying girl, especially if that girl was a Gryffindor, but Evie was different. Yes, he wanted her. From the moment his eyes fell upon her on the train, he had wanted her. He had over heard that Brown girl telling her friends about how Evie was Oliver's other girlfriend and how she would love to see her in pain when Evie learned the truth. He did not want other people seeing his Evie in pain. Yes, Evie was his, she just didn't know it yet. He would help her through this heartbreak and hopefully be the one to help her heal completely.

Draco placed his hand beneath Evie's chin and raised her face to his. He looked into her eyes as if asking her if she was ready to let Wood know she knew about his numerous girls. She nodded and wiped her tears. She was ready.

Slowly, Draco opened the door to the closet to see Oliver and his random girl of the week laying on the floor catching their breaths.

The girl saw them first and covered herself quickly. "I thought you said no one ever came in hear, Oliver."

"What are you talking about?" Oliver said as he opened his eyes to look at the girl. He saw her not looking at him but towards the back of the classroom. He sat up and looked in Draco and Evie's direction.

"How could you?" Evie said, a little more than a whisper. She glared at him.

"Angie?! What are you doing here?" Oliver asked trying to cover himself.

"I could ask ye the same thing. And my name is Evangeline, not Angie." Evie stormed up to a now standing Oliver Wood. He had a look in his eyes that said it all.

_Shit!! How did she find me?_ he thought to himself.

"I gave ye me heart, Wood. And this is how ye return it? Ye told me ye loved me. Told me I was the only one for ye. I was stupid ta have trusted ye."

"Angie? Please let me explain."

"Explain what? What is there ta bloody explain? Ye used me an' I'm through with ye." Evie began walking to the door. Halfway she stopped and turned. She tore off the ring he had given to her a year ago and threw it at him. "My fuckin' name is Evangeline. Never call me Angie again. Never speak ta me again either. I'm fuckin' through with ye an' I'll make damn well sure everyone knows how much of a fuckin' traitor ye are."

She stormed out of the room and began the walk back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Mac, wait up," Draco said, running up to her. Evie stopped and looked at Draco.

"Thank ye, Draco. Had ye not told me I would still be with him an' everybody would think me stupid." Evie gave Draco a hug and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "I would have been made a fool without ye."

"You deserved to know the truth, just don't let anyone know it was me to help you. I have my reputation to protect."

"No matter what other people say about ye, I find ye to be one that I can trust because ye didn't want ta see me get hurt."

"You're too sweet for him anyways," Draco said quietly, pulling himself out of Evie's arms and walking away from her. Hoping she didn't hear his last comment.

"Draco?" Evie said walking next to him.

"Hmm?"

"Why did ye help me?" Obviously not hearing what he said.

"I don't know. I just did okay." Draco quicken his pace and was soon out of sight. Evie looks after him, but continues on her way to her dorm.

**

* * *

**

Okay, no Gaelic this time, but do you like it? I am Draco OBSESSED right now, and he's just so yummy that he's now the main male in the story. I know Draco is way out of character, but I like how I've portrayed him. And I know that Oliver is so not like that but that's fan fic for you.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was so longer than my others, but I just couldn't stop writing. Who knows I might surprise you with another sooner than usually. But you must review or I will go and hide and then you'll never know how my story ends now will you.

Also, I need my muse. Where has she gone? I miss my Emy.

Please leave me some lovey(reviews). I _LOVE_ loveys.


	5. Author's Noteshocking to see me again

Okay so my life has completely done a 180 on me. I swear I have not forgotten about you. I am currently going to school, raising a 2 year old, working, and taking care of a home. I have however, gotten bit by the writing bug and started yet another story about a new character and Fred and George. I'm hoping to have the prologue and first chapter up soon and never fear I am NOT giving up on this story. I just need to get back in the flow of writing.


End file.
